Family
by mageturtle
Summary: Marilyn just moved from Kentucky to Sacramento to start her new job working for the smosh family, things go good until a day when orange and yellow take over the usually less colorful building, and Ian and Marilyn are stuck inside. Ian/Marilyn. By request.


**_I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM JEEEZZ.. I had a really bad writers block that only amazing Panic! At the disco circus fanfiction could heal. heh. It's good really. _**

**_BUT Y*S, i'm sorry it took so long, Marilyn D: plezs don't hate me forever and eat my organs..._**

**_AND YOU DON'T KNOOOOWW HOW MANY IDEAS I HAD FOR YOUR FiC. _**

**_I spoke to my friends and they suggested a fire fic *makes hand gesture* but caused by a crazy stalker boyfriend, I said maybe and tried. and failed. _**

**_And I tried writing an abuse fic, NOEP. didn't work. _**

**_So many ideas crossed my mind, and then this happened when I was reading a random fic. (nothing even close to this too.)_**

**_so here you go. *throws fic and pixie dust at you*_**

* * *

She steps past the doorframe of the glass entrance, her light brown hair sweeping in front of her face, past her golden brown eyes.

Her name is Marilyn, and she's smoshgame's newest camera person. A young one, only 16, but she does her work well and that's all that matters.

She remembers the acceptance e-mail she got from them when she sent in the details, the squealing she made as she danced around the room singing "_I'm going to Sacramento! I'm meeting smosh!_"

Yeah, no-one would forget the start of their new life.

It's nearly Five o' when she finally finishes unpacking her items from Kentucky. Her family didn't come with her, but that's okay, just because she got a job out state doesn't mean her family needs to come with her, she didn't expect them to.

"Oh shit!" her eyes catch the time on her newly plugged in alarm clock, "I'm going to be laaaaate!" her voice is high with a half singing voice slash yell. Around twelve Anthony had called her and set up a time for a tour and meeting for five thirty, and of course she had forgotten it until now. Silly Marilyn.

She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and jumped into her converse, running and slamming the door behind her.

The roads weren't very busy, or at least she wasn't paying enough attention to notice them as she walked, humming Firetruck and the Assassins creed song as she strolled. It actually was a lovely day out, but no-one seemed to notice.

.,.,.,.

Along the way a couple cars had honked at her when she took longer to walk across the road, this only lead to her sticking her tongue out at them and walking slower, waving her arms slowly and animatedly.

.,.,.,.

The building's tall and small- shush, it makes sense -and it's almost hard for her to take everything in

_I'm working for smosh now. Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox actually talked to each other about me, I'm important to them! As important as a camera girl can be, I guess.. Shush brain, I'm about to meet the smosh crew, well, not all of them._

_Just David, Joshua, Matt, Mari, Ian, and Anthony._

_Holy shit._

Her legs are wobbly when she walks, and she's trying her best not to run around flailing and screaming to the world that she's about to meet her favorite youtubers.

That's just something everyone wants to do when they meet their internet cult leaders. Everyone has their own.

Her hands peel the door back slowly and carefully, close to how you would handle a porcelain doll, and steps inside, taking in the smell of flowery cleansers and sprays. There's only a small room after the entrance, and then a long hallway, many doors resting on the walls.

Her heart is racing and no breath escapes her lips. It's quiet, eerily quiet. Like the whole world has frozen and it's just her, alone and waiting.

Maybe the world_ has_ stopped.

"welcome, friend!" A loud cheery voice makes her jump out of her skin, nearly colliding with the many items carelessly standing about.

When she finally focuses, she realizes that a tall boy is staring at her with a smile. He has light brown hair shaped roundly and snug on his head, piercing blue eyes that stand out from his slightly pale skin, and little pudgy belly. A smile that makes her heart melt along with a long breathy sigh.

This man is known as Ian Hecox.

And now the world really does stop, because hey. Ian Hecox is standing in front of her, not behind any table with a thousand screaming fans behind, nor behind her computer screen.

He's talking to her too, but that seems to escape her mind until he decides to wave a hand in front of her sight, making her stumble a bit and ask with confused eyes "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Of course, Ian only laughs at this and shakes her hand lightly. She dearly wants to hug him and tell him about how he makes her smile, but he probably- definitely -hears that from every fan he meets, and she has to be professional.

Although, Ian wouldn't mind hugging this girl. When he invites her to meet the rest of the guys she smiles, and that little grin is enough to make his heart flutter and his stomach leap.

He rests a simple hand on her lower back and gently pulls slash pushes her towards the lounge,

All the while taking short glances at how her hair flows down her back and over her shoulders, gently bobbing when she walks.

Or how her eyes sparkle with excitement when she peers through the open doors in the hallway.

Ian thinks he's going to like this girl.

He pulls his hand away once they reach the entry of a blue door, yes, blue. Ian smiles at her and points at the knob, she's hesitant for seconds, thinking it might be a smosh prank. But then remembers that if smosh is trying to prank her, _smosh is trying to prank her_.

And she graciously reaches for the knob, twisting and pushing in when it doesn't give away and stick to her hand.

It's another hallway, short, with only one doorway that leads into a small room with couches and a large television. This is most definitely the lounge.

"Guys! She's here" Ian cries with his hands cupped around his mouth, magnifying his voice. She blushes a bit when everyone turns to look at her, Anthony giving her a cheeky smile and she just knows he's going to say something witty or snappy, she's seen too many videos to know that.

"Our prostitute, how great to see you" His smile is larger than before, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and she just snickers.

.,.,.,.

Marilyn shakes everyone's hands and gives a large stuffy hug to Anthony- he screams "Welcome to the smosh family" through the whole thing -when he requests.

.,.,.,.

Ian doesn't know why this girl has entranced him, but he can't seem to look away. Not even when she catches him watching her multiple times, and quickly darts away, probably thinking he's doing the same.

Even though she's seen them so many times, she's finally breathing in the details of the people around her.

The boy with short black rectangular glasses that rest perfectly on his nose. His black hair spiked up with only the littlest of hair gel and his brown eyes staring happily at the world around her. He's not well built, but he's not overweight either. He's alike to Ian.

This man is known as Joshua Ovenshire or Jovenshire.

The young asian girl with long silky black hair that falls past her shoulders, her pearly white teeth showing when smiles. She's small, with the body of a dancer and the mind of an artistic teenager.

This woman is known as Mari Takahashi.

The mischievous family.

He laughs at a way too unfunny joke and points an accusing finger at Joshua when someone asks where the last breadstick went. His hair is brown and short, so it falls short on the sides of his head and gives him short bangs. His laugh is contagious and loud.

This man is known as David Moss or Lasercorn

His hair is short and light brown and a bit, just a bit, fluffy. He's the kind of person that will give strong advice and then seconds later make you snort with laughter. He smiles at Anthony when the emo flapped boy attempts to crawl into the laps of Joven, Lasercorn, and Mari.

This man is known as Matt Sohinki.

She's a part of this family now, the crazy fun famous smosh family. They accepted her the moment she smiled at them and now they're all sitting together eating pizza and talking about television and video games.

This is her new Sacramento family.

.,.,.,.

It's been almost a month, she's amazing with a camera, not laughing out loud and keeping a steady arm. Focusing right when they need her to.

Her and Mari have girl talks and hang out.

Her, Joshua, Matt, and David discuss video games and TV, shows old and new.

Her and Ian have a close friendship, she spends hours at the smosh house with him so much, it almost seems as if she's living there instead of at her own home.

.,.,.,.

He's tall and cut, not too much though. Just flat and lean. His smile makes her smile because it just looks so lonely without another. His hair is darker than Ian's, more of a chocolate brown instead of hazelnut. And he's crazy and serious all in one package. He'll _definitely _have your back in any fight at anytime, because that's just how he is.

This man is known as Anthony Padilla.

.,.,.,.

He talks to her about Ian whenever he can. It's obvious, really.

.,.,.,.

At week six, no-one has expected this to happen.

Marilyn is inside getting the camera ready with a sleepy looking Ian laying on the couch. They're just chatting about random things.

She doesn't expect to notice a thick cloud of smoke to seep in from below the door, this of course, confuses her. And when she reaches for the knob, Ian stops her. Looking pale and so fucking afraid.

"Don't.." He only whispers but it seems so much louder against the pounding of her heart in her ears

He touches the knob lightly with his index finger and immediately jolts back, tripping over the equipment and landing on his ass and elbows. She shrieks loudly and goes to help him up, feeling lightheaded from the smoke when she stands straight again.

Ian doesn't bother checking the door again, he's just looking for a way out

Damn them for choosing the only room without windows as the gamebang room.

She's breathing deep, trying to stay calm, but the smoke is attacking her insides, making her skin burn and her lungs sting and stretch, like after you've been running and haven't drunk anything since the morning.

A hand makes it's way into hers and she looks up, meeting blue eyes.

She's young.

Ian's birthday is in two weeks, hers is three days after.

They should be able to grow one year older before they die, right? It's only fair if you ask them.

He takes her in a tight embrace as the flames slowly engulf the door and creep up around them. Tears are silently sliding down their faces.

He looks down at her and smiles, pulling her chin up to his.

She can't breath again. Not from the smoke, but from the pair of pink lips now planted on hers.

And he breaks away and holds her close against his body, both of them still and waiting. The bright flickers of orange, red, yellow just barely missing them in the corner. It's frightening yet beautiful.

She hears sirens and screaming, loud and not contained

They make out Ian's name from a voice that sounds similar to Anthony's

And then a loud mumble, and a trail of 'Ian's and 'Marilyn's from outside the walls.

.,.,.,.

Well, now they're wet.

Ian and Marilyn both refuse to let go of each other's hands when the firemen take them out of the blackened building and sit them in an ambulance, placing an oxygen mask over both of their mouths.

Anthony, Mari, Joshua, Matt, and David bound over to them, tears streaming down some cheeks and others being held in by thin lines.

They're both hugged and kissed on the cheeks- not caring how it may seem - and foreheads. Both are told how much they're loved,

And Marilyn can't believe her smosh family actually loves her this much, to be worried almost to the point of breaking down in heaving sobs about her safety inside of a usually dark, but today, brightly orange and yellow building.

Ian's grip tightens and he stares at her "You're family."

He presses their foreheads together and their eyes slip closed.

.,.,.,.

Anthony drives them both to the smosh house and leaves them- hesitantly -to go visit Kalel and her friend Melanie.

They're alone together and Ian's the first to speak up, asking if she wants to watch a movie. Of course she agrees, watching a movie with Ian hecox. She had a dream about that once.

They decide on Finding Nemo.

.,.,.,.

Sleep overtakes them by the time Nemo gets found, and they're taken in a dark nightmarish hold.

She wakes up first, sitting up fast with breathing ragged. Ian had been reaching out to her screaming her name when the flames engulfed him, and she was left in darkness as she fell to her knees sobbing out his name.

She had to shake him awake when he started whimpering, and shaking his head no.

They moved to the bed.

None went to sleep, only laid, watching the other with saddened eyes.

Ian grasped her hand tightly in his and brought his lips close to hers, barely fuzzing against each other.

"You're family." his voice had tune "but I want you to be so much more." he sang his words softly against her lips.

He closed the gap and she let herself be taken by him, hugged and held so closely that she knew she would be safe.

They would heal the wounds the flames gave them.

Together.

As a family.

* * *

**_*puffs chest out* Aren't i amazing? i know, i know. c: _**

**_I'm content with this and hye, guess what. _**

**_Northern Downpour decided to be a fucking amazing thingy and play write when I had to write the fire scene ^_^ so yey! That helped, like, BIG time_**

**_ANd i think i did good. _**

**_I did damn gooooooooooooood.. _**

**_.. what am i doing.. _**


End file.
